


Trysts and Tires

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cars (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Car Sex, Cars, Flash Fic, Other, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two cars, having sex.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Trysts and Tires

Their chassis is wet and slick, engine purring as they attach their hitch to their partner, a rather handsome self-propelled trailer. It's intense, even with all the prep-work they'd done beforehand, as he slips deeper inside them. Crowded behind a gas pump at the swingers club, their doors creak as they do their best to stifle their metal groans. This really had to have been their best idea yet.


End file.
